Star-Crossed: When Winter meets Spring
by SugarKiller
Summary: AU. Prince Aster E. Bunnymund is soon to become king of Hope Kingdom,his life scarred as he accuses King Pitch,ruler of Nightmare Kingdom,for the murder of his family. Soon to be married,he is ready for anything that Pitch does next. However there was one thing he didn't plan on: Falling in-love with Pitch's son; prince Jack Frost. (JackRabbit)


_Red. That was all he ever saw as he ran on his fours through the burning hallways of the castle. Ignoring the calls of the royal guards he never stopped running. Smoke covered his sense of smell as it tainted his fur with charcoal and dust. "Mother,father!"He screamed,throwing himself through the double doors leading to the royal bedroom. He lowered his ears down to his head,frightened by the sight . The queen and the king laid slayed on the floor,blood mixing with fire as it gave off a scent that the prince would never forget. By the window a slender figure stood holding the bloody blade. It only turned before giving the prince a glare and a smirk. The prince could not move as everything went black for him._

Bunymund scowled as he felt a tug on one of his ears. He flattened them down and rubbed the end of them as he turned to his companion.  
"What the heck,North?"Bunnymund hissed.

"You wouldn't respond,so I got worried. I've been trying to talk to you for the past 10 minutes."North said.

Bunnymund rubbed his temples. "Ai,sorry North. Just been zoning out a lot lately. More than the usual."Bunnymund said as he looked out the window. North rested an assuring hand on Bunnymund's shoulder.

"It's been 10 years now. They wouldn't want you to be held back in the past. You're the new king of Hope Kingdom. You need to move on."

"Move on? And what then,North? Forget the fact that the slimy old bastard sneaked in and killed them all?! I might as well invite him for tea!"

"He _is _invited to your wedding." Bunnymund scoffed. "Aster,"North reminded. "This wedding won't only signify your time to become the true ruler of your kingdom,but it will also serve as a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. Your father worked hard to ease the tensions between the two,your wedding will seal the deal."

"But for how long? How long before he attacks again?"

"Aster you don't know that it was him. It was dark,and there was chaos everywhere,your eyes could have been playing tricks on you,and there is no evidence…-"

"But I saw him,North,with my own two eyes! He held the blade,he killed them!"Bunnymund insisted,looking down in desperation,did no one believe him?

"Aster."North said. Bunnymund breathed and sighed.

"Alright,I'm calm now."

"Good."North said with a smile. "Now lets get ready,the guests will be arriving soon,and you need to look good for your fiancée."

"Oh joy."Bunnymund rolled his eyes as he leaned his body against the wall,looking out the window for a few moments. "I just…can't ever forgive him. "Bunnymund hissed under his breath as he gritted his teeth at the memory.

"I know it was him…I know King Pitch killed my family."

…

As the sun set down and the moon rose up accompanied by the stars,Bunnymund's Engadgement Ball was ready and going at the Hope Kingdom Palace. Soon guests started to arrive from all over the neighboring kingdoms. Noblemen wore their silk threaded attires as they rode in their luxurious carriges being pulled by only the finest of horse breeds. The noblewomen had their hairs made up and wore make up,wearing their most gorgeous gowns and displaying their most expensive jewelry to the exclusive crowed around them. Inside was breathtaking,the marble floors gleaming with the reflection of the crystal chandeliers above. Draperies made out of silk decorated the balconies and fresh flowers decorated every vase. Servants hurried around,wearing their uniforms neatly as they kept up with the demands for beverages and hors d'oeuvres. Bunnymund stood by the door,wearing his royal attire which was just his casual pooka arm armor and his crisscross straps which had boomerangs strapped to them. Bunnymund wasn't within any of that. Infact he was out in the royal gardens enjoying some fresh air. His sensitive sense of scent made him dizzy from all the strong perfumes the women were wearing,all mixed together in that one room. Bunnymund wasn't one for parties,he never really liked them. At all. He was rather good with little kids though. He looked up at the sky,not a single cloud in sight as the crecent moon shone as bright as it could.  
"Rather a nice night."He muttered to himself. It was then when he heard some noise. It was some people,talking. No one was soppouse to be in the royal gardens,they were off limits to guests for safety reasons. He started to follow the source of the voices,leading him to the middle of the garden where the huge fountain stood.

"We shouldn't be in here! Your dad is gonna be mad if you don't go back in time. Even madder if we get in trouble!"

"Calm down will ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years,I want a good look!"

Bunnymund carefully turned around the corner of the hedge. By the fountain stood a very young boy,seemed around the age of 8 or 10,and was wearing a formal uniform as he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was watching a more slender and taller figure walking around the fountain's edge. The figure wasn't wearing any shoes,and was holding a strange hooked staff. He wore tanned pants that were tied on the bottom,and what seemed like a blue hoodie which covered his head and face.

"This garden's pretty nice,I'm liking the fountain."The slender figure said,it sounded like a boy as it felt the sculpted fountain.

"Jack,what are you thinking?"The young boy asked.

Jack smirked under his hood as he rose his staff. "Just wondering how good it'd look covered in ice."

"Jack no you-"  
"Relax Jamie,if anything,blame it on me." With that Jack rose his staff and tapped the fountain. Instantly frost with beautiful patterns started to cover the fountain. The frost spread,covering the fountain in a layer of ice. The water froze instantly as by now the ice-covered fountain gleamed in the moonlight. Bunnymund's eyes widened. He had never seen anything like this before. A winter spirit? How could he have the power over ice? It was outstanding for Bunnymund. Jack laughed a bit as Jamie sighed.  
"You know after you do all your pranks I'm the one stuck cleaning after you."Jamie said.

"Come on Jamie,you have to learn to lighten up."Jack said with a chuckle. He then glanced up over the rest of the edges. "Hey,maybe I could freeze some flowers. That would give them gardeners a shock now wouldn't it?" Bunnymund snapped out of it,shaking his head as his eyes narrowed. As impressive as the trick was,he wasn't going to allow this guy turn his spring garden into winter wonderland.

"Hey,who the hell are you two?"Bunnymund asked in his most serious voice,attempting his best to hide the fascination of the boy's powers. The two boys snapped their heads to Bunnymund. He couldn't tell which one seemed more worried about getting busted. "I asked a question,who are you? How you got here?"Bunnymund asked again. Jamie gulped.

"Um,Jack?"Jamie asked. Jack watched from under his hood,carefully raising his staff and pointing it at Bunnymund,as if threatening to shoot. "Jack don't!"

"Oi,so you want to roll like that huh mate? Well haven't they ever told you never to mess with a rabbit?"Bunnymund smirked. His confidence was suddenly halted with a soft voice interrupted his moment.

"Who are you talking to?"

Bunnymund turned around to see that it was his fiancée.

"Princess Toothiana! Why,hello."Bunnymund said,clearing his throat as he lowered his hands. Toothiana was simply drop-dead beautiful. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of pink,her outfit a beautiful dress adorned with feathers of multiple colors that fit her stunningly. She was the oldest daughter of the Memoriam Kingdom's King and Queen. Bunnymund and her were around the same age,more or less,but the two had been engaged ever since the young age of 5. She was given the tittle 'the most beautiful princess of the earth,moon and back',and many seemed to envy Bunnymund for being engaged to her. Besides Toothiana was her smallest sister,who everyone called Baby Tooth because she looked so much like her big sister. "Hey there,Baby Tooth."

"I didn't found you in the party and North told me you had come out here. Who were you talking to?"Toothiana asked,her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well I-"Bunnymund said as he turned over to the fountain,expecting to still see Jamie and Jack. But the two boys had taken the chance to make a run for it,and were nowhere to be seen. "…No one,just,talking to myself,I guess."Bunnymund said as he rubbed the back of his neck,trying to ignore the fact of how embarrassing or awkward the moment was. Toothiana walked over to Bunnymund's side,and she seemed to let out a soft 'whoa' as she noticed the ice-covered fountain.

"This is beautiful!"She said as she walked over to the fountain,Bunnymund following behind her. Toothiana felt the delicate frost,tracing the beautiful designs on it. "How did this happened? Winter hasn't arrived just yet."Toothiana asked astonished with curiosity. Baby Tooth was just as impressed.

"Er,"Bunnymund didn't know what to say. That a magical boy had appeared and turned the solid fountain to ice with a touch of a fingertip? Nah. "I really don't know,I-I just found it like this."He lied. But it seemed to be enough for Toothiana as she looked up at the frozen fountain.  
"Never been a fan of winter. Such a hard time but…this is rather beautiful."Toothiana said breathlessly. Bunnymund glanced at the fountain.  
"Agreed."He admitted before glancing back at Toothiana. "Um,so…"He started. But before he could continue he was interrupted yet again.  
"Aster where are you?!"North's voice echoed through the garden.

Bunnymund turned. "Over here,mate!"He called. Just then North walked up,glancing at the fountain with a questioning look,but then back at Bunnymund with urgency.

"Aster,King Pitch has arrived,you should go greet him."North said. Bunnymund groaned. Pitch. Oh how he hated that man for so many reasons. "Come on Aster,they're waiting for you." Bunnymund sighed,and then felt Toothiana's delicate hands around his left arm.

"It's just a greeting,he did came all the way here. It would be rude if you didn't."Toothiana said smoothly. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and flattened his ears a bit.

"…alright."Bunnymund said,offering his arm to Toothiana to take as the four of them then made their way back inside the castle. Bunnymund and Toothiana walked up to their side of the grand hall as the guests quickly spread to either sides of the hall. As the doors opened three figures walked through the doors,to which the guests bowed their heads for respect. One of them was a tall,slender man who wore dark robes,his eyes glowing yellow/amber and his skin ash-like gray. Pitch. Bunnymund sustained a growl as he glanced at a familiar boy walking behind the king,his head bowed and his hands behind his back,it was the boy Jamie of the fountain just a few moments ago! Then that meant…as Bunnymund glanced up he noticed the third figure. The familiar boy with the hooked staff walked down the hall,right at the side of the king.

"From the heart of Nightmare Kingdom,King Pitchiner Kozmotiz Black and prince Jackson Overland Frost Black!"

**Chapter 1: Welcoming Ball**


End file.
